A fluid ejection printing system includes a printhead, a fluid supply which supplies fluid such as ink to the printhead, and a controller to control the printhead. The printhead may eject fluid through a plurality of orifices or nozzles toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, in order to print the fluid onto the print medium. The orifices may be arranged in a number of arrays such that property sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.